


【论坛体】[投票]水表圈101之pick你心目中的谢尔盖天团C位

by Yuricc



Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuricc/pseuds/Yuricc





	【论坛体】[投票]水表圈101之pick你心目中的谢尔盖天团C位

1L[楼主] 阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
如题，毕竟在我朝，一块广告牌掉下来能砸死十个谢尔盖，二十个谢尔盖耶维奇，所以两宫两院组一个谢尔盖天团也不奇怪。

【投票】谢尔盖天团C位，每人每天限投一票，一周后截止  
1、谢尔盖•鲍里索维奇•伊万诺夫  
2、谢尔盖•库茹盖托维奇•绍伊古  
3、谢尔盖•维克托罗维奇•拉夫罗夫  
4、谢尔盖•叶夫根尼耶维奇•纳雷什金

2L  
沙发。什么玩意儿？你们也太会玩了666666

3L  
233333为啥是谢尔盖天团，我们弗拉基米尔天团和德米特里天团不配拥有姓名吗？

4L 阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
回复3L 德米特里天团C位还用选？【熊之微笑凝视.jpg】

5L  
回复3L 弗拉基米尔还有天团？不是楼主本命SOLO吗？【doge】

6L  
回复5L 怎么，我们弗拉基米尔•沃尔福维奇不配拥有姓名吗？我们这位弗拉基米尔无论从体型上还是嗓门上哪里不如克宫那位？

7L  
天哪，6L好刚。

8L 阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
艾玛，6L这危险发言，也不看看楼主ID，小心你号没了。

9L   
话说回来，日里竟然也有活粉？（不我不是那个意思我只是真的惊讶）

10L  
不过6L怎么不见了？不会被禁言了吧。

11L [楼主]阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
回复ls和lss。河马先生真的有粉，而且粉圈最惨。以及6L不是被禁言了，你们可以去看水区和管理区，他们蒸煮好像因为亲自下场撕x又被禁言了，粉丝忙着给对家道歉然后去管理区帮着申诉呢。  
12L  
…………好惨一家粉

13L  
…………好惨一家粉

14L  
…………好惨一家粉

15L [楼主]阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
喂喂喂，你们有没有发现楼歪了【微笑叉腰.jpg】

16L   
对不起楼主。  
我先说！要说C位，那必须是我们谢尔盖•鲍里索维奇！北方鲨鱼是浪得虚名吗？能文能武是吹的吗？曾经沧海难为水，我为鲨鱼跪断腿！

17L 阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
@楼主 ls是你小号吧

18L [楼主]阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
我以我虎的头发起誓，绝对不是，不过16L的话我百分之一万赞同。

19L  
百分之十万赞同

20L  
百分之一百万赞同

21L 阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
Emmmmm楼主，我觉得你pick鲨鱼叔只是出于某种革命情谊。说到C位，还有谁比谢尔盖•叶夫根尼耶维奇更合适？一个贵族出身碾压所有好吗！

22L [楼主]阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
呵呵，不是我吹，当年的鲨鱼叔微微一笑绝对是克宫最靓的仔！  
【图片】【图片】

23L  
回复20L 你也知道是当年啊←_←  
【图片】【图片】【图片】  
给你看看你们克宫最靓的仔去年的照片

24L  
回复23L 我的天……

25L [楼主]阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
回复21L 你号没了！【死亡凝视.jpg】

26L 阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
我的妈耶……噗……  
好吧我忍住不笑，想想自己蒸煮好像也没啥资格笑别人。

27L 为声呐杀手沉沦  
【视频链接】  
啊啊啊啊啊我来了！为我哥哥疯狂打call！  
给路人安利一下我哥哥的视频，看这颜值！听这磁性嗓音！还有这通身的贵族气质！

28L 闭麦小王子手下的按钮  
【视频链接】  
还有这个，霸气闭麦。

29L  
回复28L 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个我看过！直接把话筒给关了，好惨一河马。

30L  
回复28L 嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷我当年就是在这里被圈粉的！太霸气了，虽然觉得有点可惜，总觉得某人在“我们支持新郎”之后还有什么真相要吐露。

31L 鲨鱼的笑容由我来守护  
【视频链接】  
嘻嘻，当我们没有吗。

32L  
回复31L 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我超喜欢这个的！

33L [楼主]阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
我本人墙裂推荐路人看一下31L的视频！

34L  
妈耶，这个剧院熄灯后带着女士逃离昏昏欲睡的剧场，跑出去吃独食看芭蕾这种操作••••••这是小言男主吧。

35L  
【捂嘴.jpg】我知道为啥叫他克宫最靓的仔了

36L  
可惜他带着去看芭蕾的对象是个死女人不是我••••••

37L  
天哪太会撩了，比那个大夏天看胡桃夹子的不知道高到哪里去了。

38L[楼主]阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
回复37L 就事论事，请不要捧一踩一。

39L   
我还以为老KGB都是某人那样的，没想到还有这么文艺会撩的。

40L  
不是，这凹人设的综艺剧本也太明显了吧••••••

41L  
我也觉得是剧本+1

42L  
不过讲真毛子的文艺人设很多吧，哪个不是博学多识引经据典出口成章啊。

43L [楼主]阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
也有例外••••••【放弃抵抗•jpg】

44L 你是鲨鱼我是海  
也不是只有文艺啊，我爱豆很潮的好吗，还喜欢乐队呢。他曾经和德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇一起看过喜欢的乐队的演出啊，估计就是深紫那种风格吧。

45L  
咦？和谁？

46L  
气氛突然••••••

47L  
大橘已定？

48L 鲨鱼与小熊  
诶哟喂！你们要是唠这个那我可不困了啊！！！还有人记得当年的谢利格尔湖畔吗。

49L  
“这不是装样子，这意味着内心情感是相通的。”  
“虽然我们不是双胞胎，但有许多相同的地方。”

50L  
回复49L yoooooooooooo

51L  
回复49L yoooooooooooo

52L  
回复49L yoooooooooooo

53L  
回复49L yoooooooooooo

54L  
啧，路人吃瓜看戏

55L  
所以这一对可以叫虎绿组？

56L [楼主]阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
我拒绝这门亲事！！！虎熊一生推！！！

57L  
不好意思，#渣虎不值得#

58L  
不好意思，#渣虎不值得#

59L 阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
不好意思，#渣虎不值得#

60L   
但是某人也说过：“关系良好，但没有时间来建立传统意义上的友情。”

61L 阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
回复60L 盲生你发现了华点。  
要我说，镜头前面给记者看的糖能有多甜？再甜能有纳熊甜？  
“wish success to you and government you head.”注意，先是you，再是gov

62L  
回复61L 我的天！说出你的故事！

63L  
音响师！把话筒塞61L嘴里！

64L  
啧••••••他们水表圈怎么都••••••

65L[楼主]阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
我放弃抵抗了，我去铲屎了，这楼随你们便吧，记得投票就好！

66L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好心疼楼主啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

67L  
话说回来，这楼怎么被谢尔盖天团两大流量屠版了，话说另两家粉呢？

68L 男神别笑求你了  
准备去睡觉了，我爱豆又出国访问去了，半夜爬起来收资源。

69L 根雕设计图一组  
有人cue我们 @根雕设计图二组 @根雕手工一组 @根雕手工二组 @爱豆同款武士刀直营

70L 根雕手工一组  
回复69L cue个毛线啊快点画图去！今天不画出来来不及雕了啊啊啊啊啊！

71L  
天哪我看见了谁！粉圈第一画触和手工触？！

72L  
大师球~

73L  
武士刀怎么卖啊，双十一打折吗？

74L 爱豆同款武士刀直营  
回复73L【掏口令】  
进店加群领满减券，收到后带图好评返现五十卢布。

75L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈你们再这样歪楼，楼主要来喊order了。

76L 阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
嘤嘤嘤说起order我脑补了那几年纳男神喊order的样子。

77L 为声呐杀手沉沦  
说不定还有人为了听他喊order故意blablablablabla

78L  
那两家谢尔盖粉都走了？太佛了也。

79L  
毕竟耍嘴皮子的干不过KGB和贵族啊

80L 谁教的你礼仪  
请看我ID【死亡微笑.jpg】

81L 现在你可以叫了  
请看我ID【死亡微笑.jpg】

82L 图瓦之神  
【爱豆同款武士刀锃光发亮.jpg】

83L 阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
本来想艾特楼主把79L删掉的，没想到这么快••••••

84L  
给79L点根蜡烛吧，希望猩粉大佬嘴下留情啊不要因为个别人伤了大家和气。

85L  
【蜡烛.jpg】

86L  
【蜡烛.jpg】

87L  
【蜡烛.jpg】

88L  
这就冷场了？心疼楼主•••••••

89L 现在你可以叫了  
伤和气不至于，我们刚刚已经在水区开了一楼和79L的姐妹进行了开诚布公的交流，对于79L言论，我方深表遗憾并提出严正交涉，这是万万不能容忍的。我方已与对方组织领导人就特定问题进行了深入的沟通，我方高度重视贵方后续意见，并将就有关问题保持持续观察沟通。希望贵方及时悬崖勒马，勿谓言之不预也。

90L  
我的天哪，有生之年。

91L  
这才叫撕x啊，小NC粉们学着点吧••••••

92L  
我想知道79L现在还好吗

93L  
回复92L 她们整个粉圈好像都自闭了，宣布退出这次投票了。

94L  
猩家没退，但是他们说为了避免欺负人之嫌，把票都投给图瓦男神了。

95L  
心疼楼主••••••

96L[楼主]阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
感谢还在投票的亲们，提醒一下今天最后一天了，加油冲啊。  
你一票我一票，爱豆放心睡大觉；你不投我不投，爱豆迟早愁秃头。

97L 阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕  
楼主你看现在这个票数差距还有啥好投的吗，来和我吃拉郎吧，反正我发现我男神已经秃了。

98L 男神别笑求你了  
男神已经秃了+1

99L[楼主]阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
投票结果已出，恭喜谢尔盖•库茹盖托维奇！啊我发现绍叔真的好帅啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

100L 根雕设计图一组  
啥？赢了奖励根雕吗？

101L[楼主]阿虎的草莓冰淇淋  
此楼已封请勿挖坟  
请移步水表圈101之恋与制作人


End file.
